


One shot number one

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detention, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts antics, Multi, Other, Peeves is a little shit, Ravenclaw OC - Freeform, Secret Crush, Snape is Snape, prefect - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A one shot that is not featured in my main fic
Kudos: 3





	One shot number one

In retrospect, Elizabeth could see her error. It had been a rather calculated action, it should be noted however she was very bad at math, and had grossly miscalculated. 

She had been in her dorms after a long day and had lain down for what felt like a mere minute only to awaken 4 hours later and realize that she had about 5 minutes to meet up with Snape before patrol. Mentally cursing herself as she pulled on her boots she flew out of the common room at a speed that could only have come from a place of overwhelming determination. 

She had decided to take the quickest way down, unfortunately forgetting that it was Peeves’ favorite nighttime spot, and had subsequently ended up drenched in an ice cold bucket of lake water and ink. To make matters worse she had then shown up 10 minutes late, trailing red water and had earned herself her very first detention, as a prefect no less.

And that is how she had ended up here, cold, damp and under the careful scrutiny of the most fearsome professor at hogwarts. It was strange really because Snape had never really paid her any mind, whether in or out of class until this year, where she had been made prefect and put in patrol with him. And now here he was looking almost, concerned for her as she shivered her way through her detention. She had almost finished scrubbing the last cauldron when Snape appeared next to her, and commanded her to go back to her dormitory and go to sleep.

Her dreams were strange that night, for they were filled with Lakes and a certain Potion’s Master

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Have a cookie 🍪


End file.
